Assassin's Creed: Assassinating Past Heroes 2: Creed of Assassination
by shoamba1
Summary: Ezs is back and going to Chima


_**Assassinating Past Heroes 2: Creed Of Assassination**_

**By THE GENUISES SHADOW AND GOOMBA**

Ezs be Assassinating Brotherhood of Assassins That Are Like Brothers, cus efn though he ded Connel, Oder Assassins be like Connel be smely so they let him in. Ezs fight soon furst badserious. Badserious was man in Chima who bees in da baus base but da baus will cum into teh storee lator. So he took plain to baus base.  
"Erro, yous engrish, rihgt? Me am Chimese man as you cam teal." The man had buc tef and yello skin and always squinted. "Yo be b baus man assistant!"~Ezs "You match description!?"~ Ezs "We all bez like dis In Chima!"~ Chimese Man. "Well I'll haf to keil all chimese men!?:?!"  
"Nauwssssss" says Chimese man? But Ezs stab him in face baws an yellow stumak. "Oh im ded me wife and kid be sad" yells chimese man. "Chimese man stinky and ugly. Babe don't need stinky you...!" Noter Chimese man go to ezs say "No my bros..." He looked eggsactly da same eveyon did. I weil kill all dem non babes...~~~esz, I am bad serious an my name is General Tsou and I keil dem italiopizzaspaqetin people. So he toak out. "You r wit da dumb animels in teh xiphophorus genus.' ezs be a saying.  
Iam grate ass...ass...in EZS so i keil yo and yo kits and your saxxy wife unles she babe then i weil do stuff then keil here! ~ Ezs  
"EZS THIS IS LAST STRAW AND LAST STRAW IS ONLY STRAW IN WORLT CUZ STORES TAT SEL STRAW R CLOSSSSSSEDDDDDDDDDD! TIME TOO DED!" General Tsou take ouit cook chicken and threw at Ezs. It scald Ezs face and Ezs angried,"I WILL KEIL YOUS FOR WHAT YOU HAS DONE!" Ezs pull out nife and eat chickn. Chickn b good. Tatz why Genral Tso gets all the babes. After Ezs enkoy meal he lick nife and hit Tso with wepon. Wepon is super-effective! "Y you shalt be dong kielling mah I no ded i use sweet n sour saws blaster canon!" say general tsou. "Blooooooooooosh plash ploouk" say gun "Naws combou of saowa an sweat make me go da boom boom!" say da Ezs. And Ezs go da boom boom! He c wierd flashback mode like in dramatic movy an then he see Connel and HITLAR they says "I well regiave you life and then i well send u to kill General Tsou with all hour power combined for plot convienance sake! Ezs see flashlight and see world again. The sky in the birds were flying and he was back in the place in Chima on Earth. He get on donkey and ride to the palace of General Tso where he confront badserious. Tsou ate checkin an then took stake nife he ate and it flash lite an turn into shatgun like in transfurmers. I made magic gun and it shats bullet when i say KAEKROUYMCROUYFORTITSMCGUYMC BLOWY and the FANTABUMENDOUS gun shats bullet cuz it is magic an dat all he knew how to doe cuz he is a stupid gun. "Bladam" say the gun as it fire bulet. bulet keil babes cuz it mis and eat keiled babe behind Ezs cuz ezs so kool tht babas follow him aroun all da time. "I m sorry bae" say Tsou. "You kiiil mah babe?! You inglorious bastardo!" ~ Ezs the Angried! Ezs actually did soemthing with blade and smikcysmaky chickn man. The duck sauce spewed out from his gut of yeellow. "My FRASAAAANCHISE!" ~ General Tsou. General Tsou go kaput on ze floor and Ezs eat his chickn and take his babe. "I am Victorious caus i acheve victory,

Muhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuahazhaha hahaaqanhsashbdshcndskc dfvhbev fribvtfrvnbovbdv?" says Ezs "Now time tell T.A.B.O.A.T.A.L.B that task don like no sweat. Altaik, da leader man of T.A.B.O.A.T.A.L.B says " Know u don but baus be deding youz old fren, Women HITLAR." The gurl me on in 1ne line on the boak before dis one cause this one is a sequal to da first one?"~Ezs "Si, señor." say Altaik. "I need women to live cuz i dont want here ded!" say da main man Ezs. "But we wove u" say babes from Chima. "No i no wove you long time, u bez temperory bitch for me!" say Ezs. "U be menna man" say babes from chima.

Ezs did backflip out window that was just cleaned and he broke it so it mad Altaik mad" Ezs run an Altaik yeal out teh window saying baus move frome chima to Asstralia and u go there and keil him he name Whong." Ezs do great back flip as cool roke song turn on and he back flips to the moon an jump bac to eart on Asstralia. He look around tell find man with buck tef found easawy

"You be da Whong and u shal be soon ded"~ Ezs "How u know It me"~Whong "Your tef and yello skin an you no open your eyes!"~Ezs Ez take nif and transform into SUPPER DUPPER... EZS. He run up to Whong and put nif in hed. Whong look an laf at Ezs and tak out nif an eat it like it was ham an bread with butter an chheese on it.  
"You eat mah nife?! You inglorious bastardo!" said the copiously floundered Ezs. Whong get caw and milk its udders with hands of the bear. The milc turned into cheese and he forma cheeseblade. "I fight honor! I fight glory! I cheese fight!" said theWhong. The magnificence of the cheeceblaede enraptured Ezs. Whong take blade and swipe the Ezs with it. The blade wooshed and whizzed past face. Ezs did ninja and dodge blaede. Whong grunt and yell and scream at Ezs while blaede was missed. Ezs take blade from haand and hit 'Whong with it. Cheeceblaede was supremely ineffective since cheece waz used and cheece is no sharp and no sharp thing no cut and no cuts are absolutely ineffective.

"I see, cheece was enough not! It is time to summon kanagruu!" Whong announce! Knaagruu leap from heavens and smash ezs! Ezs be creepled! Kanagruu boxed at ezs and Ezs get hurt cuz he in inexpeirenced at fighting kangaroos epecially ones named Kanagruu. "Bam punch floop flop!" says Kanagruu who likes saying random sounds for some reason. But ten a giant boom gun came and he shat Kanagruu." He went to Whong "I now keil da Whong man and keil i must"~ Ezs. Altaik cum to Ezs in drem i well give you the heighst onor in our group if you kill Whong, it is the CREED OF ASSASSINATION!

Ok so ezs want creed so he summons his velocopowers and turns into a velocoraptor and claw at Whong who dodge sneakly even though everyone knew he did it. Ezs know Velocopowers wernt enogh and summons his plant powers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWOEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Said Whong cuz we all know Chima is filthy an has dirt air and the plant cuzes clean air and chimese whong no know how to breth clen air. So he go ded.  
Ezs mov frward and se women and imdian man. Ayyyyy women Indian man get up. "Me knew assisstant love ur work and you can mary one of my babes that is my child cuz i am imdian so i have 27 childrin. I am a snake chermer at day so i am god wit animals." said indian man. "My nam is Mohomad bin Laden" said Mohomad. Women HITLARmoved towats Ezs and mohamad sways head left to right. "I hat u and goodby cuze mohomad will replace u and i will stab u cuz u cheat on me wit babes." say women. "OH NO It is not like i can run"~Ezs *Que dormatic sung* "No don't kill me, people die when they are killed" says Ezs. "Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha," Say Mohomad.  
Women Hitler approached Ezs with sheer determination. "You're so cruel!" she shouted. "You're always roaming around with other women! Why don't you love me?!" She took out a katana from her knickers and readied the blade. Ezs stood still in utter shock. His memories of all of his precious moments with Women, Connel, Hitler and Altaik flashed by. He wished that he could have had memories like that again, but it was impossible now. He betrayed every woman he met, every woman he loved. And now Women could no longer stand it. "Farewell, my buenisimo," she whispered softly. Small tears cascaded down her cheeks and she swung at Ezs. Ezs landed onto the floor with his chest gushing crimson blood all over the floor. She stood on top of Ezs and swung again. Ezs writhed in pain as his blood splattered all over Women.

Ezs reached out to Women and said in a barely audible whisper, "I'm sorry darlin', but you're just too damn ugly!" Infuriated, Women swung faster and harder. Ezs was cut up into tiny little pieces and was little more than a pile of meat and blood. However, his head was still intact. His eyes were still open; dried tears and blood were strewn along his face.

Women was shocked by the atrocity she had committed. She ran away as far as she could before the Chinese law enforcement caught up to her. When it seemed like she was safe she stopped to take some rest by a secluded grove. While she was resting she saw a faint shadow flit by. The shadow slowly approached her and she saw that it was Ezs' comrade and lover, Altaik. "Why? Why have you slaughtered my dearest Ezs?!" he shouted with terrifying strength. "He was to be our leader, and my lover!"

"He was my lover first you vile cretin!" Women cried. Altaik lifted up a large blue bag in his right hand.

"Look... Look at what you've done!" Altaik opened the bag and revealed the contents. It was Ezs' decapitated head! Women looked at his head in reluctant horror. She dropped her weapon and let out a wailing howl. She failed to notice that Altaik was quickly approaching with a scimitar in hand. He led out a mighty grunt and swiped off her cranium in a single strike. It was nearly hollow. "It looks like you don't have a brain after all... I need to find a new person to uphold the CREED OF ASSASSINATION!"

****~Ze Finale


End file.
